A vehicle typically has automated controllers operable to control various systems (e.g., an anti-lock braking system, an active suspension system, etc.) of the vehicle and improve performance during normal vehicle use. Such controllers may be communicatively coupled to sensors (e.g., cameras or optical sensors, tachometers, transducers, etc.) to periodically monitor and detect parameters and/or characteristics associated with the vehicle, such as speed, acceleration, fluid pressure, etc. Recently, conventional controllers have become more complex with advancements of more powerful processor architectures and incorporate more complex algorithms and programs that previously were not feasible.
In particular, a vehicle with an active or a semi-active suspension system may utilize a sensor (e.g., a camera or optical sensor) to capture images of a road surface while the vehicle is moving. An electronic control unit (ECU) can advantageously use data from the sensor to control the suspension system and forces that are transmitted to the vehicle chassis from the road surface, which can improve comfort for occupants during normal use of the vehicle.